Wishes
by Saturn's Heart
Summary: *COMPLETE* **ONESHOT** In this world, there are all kinds of wishes. Michiru and Usagi share a moment of drunken contemplation.


» § «

**Wishes**

By: Saturn's Heart

» § «

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi of which I am not. I own the plot, majority of the original characters that will either play major or minor roles.

» § «

Summery: In this world, there are all kinds of wishes. Michiru and Usagi share a moment of drunken contemplation.

» § «

Warnings: Okay I wrote this more then eleven years ago. I'm shocked to no end I still have this.

» § «

"Life is full of surprises," Tsukino Usagi declared forcefully, banging her fist against the oak table. "Ow!" the blonde winced as watery eyes turned tearfully to the injured limb. The night was young and Michiru had invited the younger blonde to come to a formal, Japanese dinner with her. The others insisted that Usagi needed better manners for the future to come and Michiru offered Usagi the invitation so she could gain some experience.

"Won't I be imposing on your date with Haruka-San?" the petite blonde asked timidly, though excitement shone in her blue eyes.

"Haruka doesn't enjoy these formal dinners." Michiru reassured Usagi with a smile.

"The women are all old and not very fun to flirt with," Haruka winked flirtatiously at their guest. "Even though it's true that young girls look their loveliest when wearing a kimono..." Haruka thought out-loud, her usually clear blue eyes clouding over as she day-dreamed.

"Baka," Michiru muttered to herself, while rolling her eyes.

"Kimono?" Usagi exclaimed in surprised shock and panic. "That's really formal then!"

Michiru sighed silently at this but smiled at the blushing odango-blonde kindly. "It's going to be good practice, Usagi-Chan."

After much reassurance and supplying the proper wears, Michiru was finally able to lead a dazed Usagi away that evening. However, before Michiru could teach Usagi much of anything for the evening, she found her charge drunk half way through on the small cup of sake provided with their meal. Michiru was disappointed but it was obvious that the night would have to end early because of it. Excusing herself into a private room with the odango-blonde, the aqua-haired woman pulled the giggling Usagi away from the party. In the calmer atmosphere, Usagi finally seemed to quiet-down a bit.

"Tea?" Kaiō Michiru offered the younger woman instead.

"Did you ever dream of being a super-heroine, Michiru?" Usagi suddenly asked, through blurry, alcohol-clouded eyes. Without waiting for an answer though, the blonde plowed on. "I did. I really wanted to be Sailor V, once. What a surprise it was when Luna found me and told me I was a Sailor Senshi."

"Oh?" Michiru asked, with a questioning brow, bored at having to wait for either Usagi to sober or for the party to disperse a bit more before attempting to leave. The kimono restricted her movements and she really didn't want to ruin the one she gave to Usagi either.

"I got what I wished for," Usagi said ponderously. "I got a lot of things that I wished for." Michiru poured the blonde some more green tea. The pale liquid hardly wavered in the simple clay cup. Michiru's graceful movements in every careful gesture she made mesmerized the drunken Usagi, even as the aqua-haired woman settled back down. "I wanted to be like you too, Michiru-San. The first time I met you, I realized that people like you really did exist out of my Manga." Usagi confessed, while her blue-eyes were wide with awe and admiration.

Michiru paused at this before pulling back. "I'm flattered that you think that way, Usagi-San."

"Of course, I got a lot of my wishes to come true...! Even if they don't always turn out the way I imagined they would have!" Usagi replied with a giggle behind her hand before quieting thoughtfully as she slouched onto the table, blowing a bubble from between her lips. "I-I guess a few made me sad." The blonde finally said after a moment of gloomy contemplation.

"Hmm..." Michiru hummed a little, amused.

"Oh yes!" Usagi cheered up considerably once more. "I will also become a beautiful and graceful Queen that everyone loved...Like- like you, Michiru-San."

"I am not the person you imagine me to be, Usagi-Chan. Just like a lot of wishes are made in ignorance... It is unwise to wish for things you only know the surface value of." Usagi was only half-listening by then though, if she listened at all. The blonde began to sink down even more, resting her head against the smooth wood surface. "I remember, once, Chibiusa-Chan telling me how lonely she was in the future." Michiru added softly, resting her chin against her hand as she carefully eyed her future sovereign and current drunken companion. "I wonder, if that's the type of mother you would want to be?"

Usagi murmured in her doze. Michiru sighed at the sight, turning her head to the screen she had opened earlier when she realized it may be awhile before they will leave. Through the smog, the moon still shone brilliantly. Its cool light reaching them, spilling onto the wooden balcony of the old tea-house. The white light paused shyly at the doorway, deterred by the electric lights.

"Even with such certain futures, I still wonder what kind of Queen you really wish to be, Usagi-Chan." Michiru turned and smiled at her charge. "Compared to the darkness, even a small candle has light." Standing to walk over to the opened screen, Michiru paused where the light ended and the darkness began. "You're rather beautiful without the sun," she said thoughtfully to the overhead moon. "Even on borrowed light, I guess the contrast is what really matters, ne? But, I hope, you will be a blaze and not just a flame, Usagi-Chan. Even in the darkness, I'm sure...Some shadows know the difference."

Usagi continued to doze as Michiru made her own wish as she watched the waning moon.


End file.
